Satellite and cable television services typically provide a number of video and audio channels. The audio channels may provide music or other audio content. The audio channels may arranged in a format that includes a number of stations that provide music of a certain type. For example, one station may provide rock and roll music, whereas another station may provide country music. A user may specific musical tastes that include certain songs that would be included in broadcasts from one or more of the audio services. In addition to including songs that a user would enjoying hearing, the various audio services may broadcast or otherwise transmit songs that a user would prefer not to hear.
This mixture of songs that a user likes and songs that a user dislikes may prove to be an inconvenience. Specifically, a user may listen to a particular audio service until the audio service broadcasts or otherwise transmits a song that the user dislikes. At this time the user may search the audio channels until a desirable song is found. As certain satellite and cable television services provide a great number of audio channels, a user may need to change channels frequently.